Alcoholics Anonymous
by Page1229
Summary: Atsuko is finally taken to AA. But how will she handle it? Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Alcoholics Anonymous

"Yusuke, this is stupid take me home," Atsuko complained to her son. "I don't have a problem. I only drink when it's necessary."

Yusuke was behind the wheel of his mom's car. "Necessary?" he snorted. "You've been getting drunk off your ass since the day I fell out of you."

"Then why are you taking me to rehab now?"

"It's not rehab, it's a support group. And I wouldn't be taking you if you hadn't drunk called me last night saying I was the only man you needed in your life and how Keiko was a no good tramp trying to steal me away. I figured that was a wake up call for both of us. So now, on top of me now talking to a therapist for my supposed 'mommy issues' you have to go to AA."

Atsuko reached into her purse for a flask. She looked at Yusuke with a questioning look. Her son shrugged and she took that as a sign to chug down its content before she would get chewed out for her addiction. They pulled up to the building that housed many therapy and support groups.

"Right," Yusuke sighed as they both got out of the car. "Let's do this and go home."

The mother and son both got directed to different rooms by a lady at the front desk. Yusuke turned to Atsuko. "Don't punch anyone in there, Mom." And with that, he turned and headed up the staircase to his therapist's office. Atsuko brushed her fingers through her hair and entered the room.

Never in Atsuko's life had she felt as strong a need to drink like her experience in the "support" group. Sitting in a small group, she had to deal with recovering alcoholics drone on about their struggles going through their daily lives and combatting the urge to drink. One man was a former high school teacher who had been fired due to budget cuts. One woman talked about her low self esteem. By the time it was Atsuko's turn, she was completely done.

"Ma'am," the scrawny man in charge addressed her. "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

"I really don't want to," Atsuko responded.

"Don't be shy, we're here to help." Atsuko snorted. "Just tell us your name and take it from there."

The woman sighed, flipped her hair, and stood up. "Atsuko and my son tells me I'm an alcoholic."

"How long have you been an alcoholic, Atsuko?"

"Let me think," she put her finger on her chin, giving a look of deep thought. "How old is Yusuke again?"

The support group leader's eyebrow twitched. "I'm assuming that means a while."

"Sure, whatever."

"Do you know why you started drinking?"

Atsuko shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with your job? Your family?"

"I just thought it was fun," Atsuko said. "But according to Yusuke: I have a problem."

"Okay," the man replied, trying to keep his composure. "What do you do for a living?"

Atsuko started to get nervous. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

"Atsuko, we're all here to help. Perhaps your addiction stems from your work. Or lack of work."

"Well yeah I work but I really don't think you want me to answer." Atsuko was trying to assert how inappropriate the subject was.

"Don't be ashamed, Atsuko."

The woman started wringing her hands together. "I'm a prostitute." Cue awkward silence.

The man cleared his throat. "Well then, I think it's time to start reading 'Twelve Steps.'"

The meeting continued after that. Atsuko stole a look at her purse next to her feet, remembering her flask. Everyone was listening to the chairman intently. 'A bunch of mindless sheep,' she thought. She reached down and retrieved her flask and hid it under her shirt. No one seemed to notice. The chairman had his eyes on the pamphlet. Atsuko slid the flask into her lap where she laid it flat against her leg. She tilted the lid up and quickly raised it to her lips, able to swallow a few drops that instantly lightened her mood. She put the lid back on and shoved the flask up her shirt. Then she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Looking up, Atsuko saw the woman sitting next to her staring, her blue eyes filled with hunger and a silent question. Atsuko nodded and handed the woman her flask.

Five minutes later, both women were creating a scene: Atsuko and her new drinking buddy were standing on their chairs singing the verses to "Don't Stop Believing" while the chairman tried to maintain a calm, focused mood.

"Atsuko, Mimi, please come down," he pleaded. "Remember, we are all in this together. If one of us falls, the whole group is here to help." The man tried grabbing Mimi's arm to coerce her down.

"Piss off!" Mimi yelled and continued her caterwauling of the hit song.

The chairman was starting to lose his patience. He looked at Atsuko, the woman who caused this. "Atsuko, I hope you're happy. Mimi has been sober for three weeks now and you-"

"Relax twerp," Atsuko interrupted. "I know a few things that will loosen you up." She gave him a suggestive wink.

That was it, the last straw. "The last thing I need is some whore trying to ruin all my work!" The man's face was red and his eyes bugging out.

Atsuko and Mimi glared at him. "Don't you call my girl a whore!" Mimi shouted.

Atsuko put her hand on Mimi's shoulder and stumbled off her chair. Without any warning, the woman landed a fist on the man's nose, knocking him onto the floor.

The door to the room opened then and Yusuke walked in, taking in his obviously miffed mother, the woman still standing on a chair, and the man on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Well Mom, at least you made it through your first meeting."


End file.
